1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
Many different light sources have been used in electronic devices. For instance, compact, thin light emitting devices have been used as backlight light sources in the display panels and the like of electronic devices. A small (approximately chip scale) light emitting devices are proposed (for example, JP2008-521210A).
Because a light emitting device such as this is compact, it may have poor heat dissipation. Also, in the case where a compact light emitting device such as this is used as a side-mount type of light emitting device, it is important to control stability or mounting position accuracy (hereinafter referred to as mountability) in secondary mounting onto a mounting board with solder.